May Wong
May Wong is a new main character added to Kaleido Star during it's second season titled New Wings. At first, May ultimately hates Sora and considers herself her rival. But later on, she accepts Sora as a friend and the two become close friends like Sora is with all of her friends. May is a really good cook and she is often seen singing quietly to herself while doing activities. She also makes up names for maneuvers and everything she does like bursting through doors or going down the elevator. She also has many younger brother and sisters that root for her. Her dreams were to "defeat" Sora and perform one day alongside Layla. If you compare Sora and May, the two are almost alike since both of their dreams were the same (to perform with Layla and become a Kaleido Star). Her Japanese voice actress is Mai Nakahara and Hilary Haag in the English version. May's only song is titled "Blooming", found on the Kaleido Star Vocal Album. Character Description * Age: 16 * Gender: Female * Home: China * Astrological Sign: Taurus * Affiliaton: Kaleido Stage * Friends: Sora Naegino, Anna Heart, Mia Guillem, Layla Hamilton, Rosetta Passel, Sarah Dupont, Marion Benigni, Johnathan and Leon Oswald * Rival: Sora Naegino (former rival) * Specialty: Trapeze, ice skating and cooking Kaleido Star: New Wings May is a new addition to Kaleido Stage's cast and first arrives during Sora and Leon's performance of Sayuki during the actual show. She announces that she has come to beat Sora for ending her idol Layla's career with The Legendary Great Maneuver and become a Kaleido Star. Leon soon comes back to perform with the two girls as they fight for his acceptance. After which, May starts to act bossy and arrogant whenever she is around Sora or her friends (she even demanded a room change when she found out her room was UNDER Sora's dorm room). She has a tendancy to bark like an angry dog at multiple occasions (the reason for this is never explained). When the performance Dracula is under way, she challenges Sora to being Leon's partner as the lead with an ice skating competition. She won the contest and got to be Leon's partner. But during a show, Leon pulls out an unexpected change in show and breaks May's shoulder. With May out, Sora tries to become Leon's partner for the Circus Festival when it comes around. While May feels out, she later is back to her old self by her old ice skating teacher and she performs the Demon Spiral with one arm and scores her place at Leon's partner. But she soon faces Sora again when Sora partners with Yuri Killian, Layla's partner when she won the festival previous to the series start, and they work on The Angel's Maneuver to counter their maneuver. May and Leon still win the festival and Sora leaves Kaleido Stage with a broken heart. While she is gone, May is now the top star when they perform their comeback show of Romeo and Juliet. But May doesn't feel the same without Sora to compete with. When Sora came back and was dragged on stage to perform with Leon during one of their shows, May's rivalry sparks back and she tries to best Sora again. Earlier on, Leon told May that she would never be able to beat Sora or his deceased sister Sophie. But she has lost this time since Leon seems to be performing more with Sora than her. When Leon was out of the performances after falling to the ground on stage, May tries to figure out what Sora has that she doesn't. She turns to Cathy and Layla for special training (which seems to be trying to make the audience more entertained) but is doing poorly at it. Layla questions May as to what she'll do after beating Sora and performing with her, but May cannot answer since she doesn't know. Layla figures that May is without a dream and takes her frustration out on Sora. After accepting defeat, May decides to become Sora's friend and is more nicer, with a bit of her ill temper mixed in. Her new goal is to regain her own smile, she discovered that Sora watches the audience's reactions and that's what May was missing. While being casted as Odeal in Swan Lake, she manages to convince Rosetta to be her partner in the show and they perform the Eternal Illusion together. The Princess That Never Smiles May is casted as one of the three fools alongside Anna and Leon by Kalos. During training, her words ultimately led Rosetta to run away from Kaleido Stage before coming back. Kaleido Star OVA 3: Good da yo! Good! In the first segment titled "May Wong's Shining Wonderful Cooking!", she is Sora and Layla's "sensei" in cooking since she has the most experience with cooking. True to her character, May over does her entrance scene and announces that she will be preparing Spicy Tofu (called Maupu Dofu in Japanese). During most of it, she is reviewing the recipe while yelling at Sora and trying to impress Layla. When the dish is complete, May adds a lot of spice to the dish and causes Sora's mouth to explode with the spicy sensation. Performances Through the Series * Dracula - Lead (Partnered with Leon) * Circus Festival - Partnered with Leon (Won) * Romeo and Juliet - Juliet (Lead, Partnered with Leon) * Exhibit Show - Monkey (Supporting, performed with Sora and Rosetta) * Swan Lake - Odeal (Supporting) * The Princess that Never Smiles - Fool (Supporting, casted alongside Anna and Leon) Category: Characters